A terminal may perform erroneous operations due to that a face of a user of the terminal gets close to the terminal when the user is communicating with an opposite terminal through the terminal. Typically, a distance sensor may be utilized to obtain a distance value between an object and the terminal. When the distance value is less than a pre-defined value, a screen of the terminal is controlled to switch into a light-off state automatically.
However, if the user's parts other than the face, are too close to the terminal during the communication, the terminal will make an erroneous judgment and control the screen of the terminal to switch into the light-off state.